The Chaos King VS The Scarlet King
skvsck2.jpg|CowHeadGod V.2 SKVSCK.jpg|CowHeadGod V.1 The Chaos King VS The Scarlet King is a What-If Death Battle featuring The Chaos King from Marvel Comics against The Scarlet King from SCP Foundation Description Marvel VS SCP Foundation, which super multiversal threat would trump out victorious, could The Chaos King eat away The Scarlet King's chances or would The Scarlet King devour The Choas King's chances Intro Wiz: Back in 1990, First Comics published to the first comic to features a god, and his volume would be called Hammer of God that series would inspire more gods in pop culture Boomstick: And the gods got more powerful and of course they also got us evil gods with the desire to end all life in the multiverse Wiz: Like these two we have today, two hyper-universal gods from two different series, The Scarlet King, King of the Darkness Below Boomstick: And the Chaos King also as known as Amatsu-Mikaboshi, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! The Chaos King Wiz: In the world of Marvel, heroes come in all different shapes and sizes, from the Incredible Hulk to the inevitable Iron Man, To the amazing Spider-Man and the Mighty Captain Marvel Boomstick: But of course they are gods like Mr. Norse boy, Mr. strong boy and Mr. Giant Purple guy that likes to eat planets Wiz: But there's always one multiversal being that they all fear... enter Amatsu-Mikaboshi or The Chaos King Boomstick: Or Mr. Giant purple-ish guy that instead of eating planets he eats fricking universes! Wiz: Billions of years ago, a god named Gaea in the form of Izanami and a young Amatsu-Kami; Izanagi ventured into a formless world that was dominated by a dark, primordial void where the ancient force of nature known as Amatsu-Mikaboshi existed and reigned alone Boomstick: Along with Izanagi the couple plunged a spear into the ocean and created the island that one day would be known as Japan. The couple created the rest of the Amatsu-Kami who later came to be worshipped as gods by the Humans of this land, which enraged Mikaboshi which you should never do... looking at you Godzilla Wiz: But luckily the gods sealed him away in the Netherworld... but that didn't keep him away for along when Asgard collapsed he was able to escape and killed the gods of Olympus gaining their power and on a path of vengeance Boomstick: And he has a lot of power from killing the gods Wiz: To start off he has super strength able to throw planets like ragdolls, super speed able to fly well over the speed of light and completely ignore the laws of gravity Boomstick: He also can teleport to the other side of the multiverse with little to no ease and can create mystic force blasts that can blow up entire solar systems Wiz: He has invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection and the creation of inter-dimensional nexus points among other feats, such as creating "shadow copies" capable of avoiding detection by high-level dark magical entities such as Nightmare in the latter's own realm Boomstick: He also has the ability to alter his form and shape; he also often takes on a female form to appear harmless if you know what I mean ;) Wiz: His power is of such extent that he can control numerous minor demons, as well as animating and manipulating corpses en masse at will; moreover, even the Kami themselves appear wary and fearful of Mikaboshi whom they consider their primal foe, especially as he himself has slaughtered much of their pantheon Boomstick: This guy can create razor-sharp claws that can be harmful enough to kill Zeus by tearing out his heart within seconds, y' know the Kingpin of the Olympus gods Wiz: He also can become a fire breathing serpent able to burn galaxies with ease Boomstick: And guess what his most powerful ability is... Give Up? It's eating Wiz: Not exactly eating more like absorbing, he can absorb basically anything from realms to the entire universe, even gods which when absorbing grants him the ability of it Boomstick: Meaning he can now control all the elemental attacks, has a genius IQ, has limitless stamina, mind-reading powers, time travel, soul manipulation, a fricking death touch and can warp reality, is there anything to stop this guy Wiz: I mean it kinda hard to put know a multiversal being that has the power to eat 98% of the multiverse, yes you heard this right 98 fricking per cent of the multiverse! Even the creators were like "yo bro nah we outta here" when there heard that news Boomstick: He even beat Jean Grey, Professor X and some of the most powerful mind-haxer could beat him in a mind battle, even Eternity and Infinity two literally walking universe was scared of him, I mean even the smartest guy in the multiverse confirmed and double-checked that they 100% couldn't defeat him... so what happened? Wiz: Well he got defeated in probably one of the most boring fashion they are, the remaining gods created a pocket dimension designed for The Chaos King and trapped him in there Boomstick: Aww, you're right Wiz that is pretty boring Wiz: But even a pocket dimension can't keep this beast from completely absorbing you Boomstick: And the rest of the multiverse The Chaos King: Fall like cosmic leaves, here at reality's end -- old gods of Zenn-La! The Scarlet King The Scarlet King: Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their party. Because I would not stop for death he kindly stopped for me. Red Sky in Morning Sailor take e^H wArning Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through every possibility Boomstick: It's time for a cosmic DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle FIGHT K.O Aftermath Wiz: The winner is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:CowHeadGod Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:'Creation'-themed Death Battles Category:‘Cosmic’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle